


Too Loud?

by blackriddlerose



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: Aloy is spending a week in Mother's Heart during a celebration and it gets to be too much for her.





	Too Loud?

"Too loud for you?" Varl asked, coming up behind Aloy with two mugs of beer.

"How'd you know?" Aloy asked, gesturing to the large space between her and the rest of the tribe who were enjoying the entertainers on the stage. 

"Because the only time people are this far away from the party is when they are shacking up.  And then there's you," Varl teased, holding one of the mugs out for her.  Waving for Aloy to follow him, Varl started down a trail.  "I'll show you one of my favorite spots," he said.

"For what?  Shacking up?" Aloy asked, an eyebrow raised at the spearman.

Varl grinned as he downed the rest of his beer before setting it down by the ladder.  "This way."

Aloy downed the rest of her beer with a grimace, "Not as bad as Scrappersap," she muttered before following Varl up the ladder.

The two walked along the cliff edge until Varl came to an old lookout post.  "It's sturdier than it looks," Varl assured, catching the sight of Aloy's skeptical look. "Most of the wood has been replaced and what hasn't is tied firmly together with rope," he said, shooting a lopsided grin toward the red head.

"How many beers did you drink before coming to find me?" Aloy asked as she followed Varl up the ladder.

"Just enough," Varl laughed, helping Aloy up the last rung.

"It is a good view," Aloy admitted, leaning over the edge and watching the dancers.  "Not as loud."

"And if you get tired of watching drunks dance, the missing rough gives a good view of the stars."

"Does it now?" Aloy asked, glancing sidelong at Varl.

Again, Varl shot her a lopsided grin as he patted the spot next to him.

Rolling her eyes, Aloy took a seat next to Varl and looked up at the stars.

"The Hunter," Varl said, pointing toward the south.

"The Bow," Aloy said, pointing directly above them.

"Where are the other constellations ?" Varl mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Varl, I think you're bordering drunk," Aloy chuckled.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've had a chance to relax and enjoy a drink, or seven," Varl laughed as he leaned against Aloy some.

"It's been a long year since all of this started," Aloy agreed, leaning her head against his shoulder.  "Thanks for bringing me up here.  Guess it isn't a place to shack up though, not sturdy enough," Aloy teased.

Varl snorted.  "I rebuilt this myself," he defended, resting his head on hers.  "Thank you for coming back, even if you aren't staying.  It was nice seeing you again.  I missed you."

"You really are drunk," Aloy chuckled.  "I missed you too."


End file.
